


Tide's Ebb

by dendraica



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 14:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10310381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendraica/pseuds/dendraica
Summary: Missing scene of Season Four: "Shell Shocked, Pt. 1" - the Twins and Snotlout are sent to help Heather and Dagur protect the lives of the Berserker Clan from the attacks of an enslaved Tidal Class Dragon.





	

 

"By Thor I think you've got it!" Tuffnut shouted up to Snotlout, as they sped along behind their friends. "A gambling problem would explain why he takes so many unnecessary risks in battle!"

Snotlout grinned at him from Hookfang's saddle. "Exactly! I always said he was a loose cannon - not sane enough to be Chief!"

"Wait, Hiccup's going to be an insane Chief?" Tuff perked up at that. "Okay, maybe I won't have to join the Berserker Clan after all. I'll think I'll stick with the Hooligans and see where this leads."

Ruff elbowed her brother in the side while Snotlout just rolled his eyes in amusement. It suddenly became imperative to pay attention to the crisis at hand as fireballs nearly hit Barf and Belch. They avoided them barely and it was all the Twins could do to hold on.

The island wasn't too far away, at least. Heather and Dagur led them to a natural shelter carved in the cliffs of the less beleaguered shore. A lot of people were already gathered there, those who had managed to run from all the attacks.

They'd grabbed everything they could - or whoever they could - and leaned wearily against the cool stone as the attack raged on. Honestly, it was a sobering and heart wrenching sight for all.

"My people," Dagur cried, landing Shattermaster before them. "Our allies have flown here to help us! You must stay here while they join my sister and I, as we continue to rescue -"

"Why should we listen to you?!" One belligerent old man yelled, interrupting him. "We were getting on fine without any Chief before you both showed up out of nowhere! Now my entire cabbage field is _ruined_!"

Snotlout and the Twins did a double take.

" _Mildew_?!" Ruff burst out, utterly shocked.

"That geezer's still _alive_?" Tuff muttered.

The man glowered at the teens. "What're you on about? Mildew's my _cousin_. My name is Lichen - and I'm saying what _everyone's_ thinking - trouble like this didn't start until our so-called "Chief" and his sister showed up!"

Dagur visibly bristled and then took a calming breath. "Mr. Lichen, listen - we don't have time for another argument -"

"Well, now Lichen's got a point! Why _should_ we cower here? We are Berserkers - we should be _fighting_ for our homes, not hiding!" A woman shouted. Others grabbed up their weapons, yelling in agreement.

Seeing her brother about to lose his cool, Heather stepped in to take command. "This isn't anything swords and axes can fight against!" she roared. Another volley of shrieking bombs slammed home, making the island shake as if to prove Heather's point.

"We need armed Berserkers like you to wait here and guard those who we rescue! They'll likely be injured or young, and unable to fight, so hold onto that rage and use it on these _cowards_ should they _dare_ to set foot on _our_ _island_!"

It was a rousing speech, and it drew forth cheers from many. Dagur beamed with obvious pride and gave his sister a friendly slap on the back. Snotlout's jaw had meanwhile dropped open and the Twins glanced at each other in surprise.

"Come on, Riders - Snothat, you go with my sister to search the homes further up on the hillside. Boy-nut and Girl-nut, you're with me."

"It's SNOTLOUT!" The boy called in irritation, but he obligingly flew after Heather.

The Twins followed Dagur as he swooped low over the flaming wreckages of homes in the central valley. Tuffnut glanced at Ruff, not saying anything but able to glean the other's thoughts.

This was a bad attack, and after it was through they'd likely be helping set some pyres. Ruffnut looked to the right as her eye caught movement - a small figure running away from a smoldering building. He couldn't be older than five.

"Kid!" she shouted, alerting her brother and Dagur. They all landed in front of him, and the frightened child ran straight to Ruffnut as she jumped off Barf's neck.

"Help! My big sis in there! She tryin' to get the chickens out the coop!"

"Chickens you say?!" Tuffnut had apparently heard all he needed. He snatched a cloak that was hanging on a water trough, dunked it into the cool liquid and threw it over himself - charging into the building with a roar.

Ruffnut grumbled then cupped her hands around her mouth. "Don't forget about the **GIRL** , muttonhead!" She turned to give the coughing boy a ladle of cool water, then picked him up to set him in Barf's saddle.

Dagur blinked. "Um, your brother's kind of . . . "

"Trust me, I know," Ruff sighed, folding her arms and waiting. "If he doesn't come out in the next couple seconds, we'll probably have to go in there and save his scrawny -"

A fierce yell cut her off and Tuffnut came running out, his arms full of terrified chickens and a bewildered figure wrapped in the wet cloak. He was on fire with this whole rescue mission - _literally_. Tuffnut all but buried his sister beneath girl and chickens, then raced to the trough to drown the embers in his hair.

The girl got up quickly enough and embraced her younger brother, who squealed with delight.

"Was there anyone else in there, Dockrat?" Dagur asked, putting a gentle hand on the Berserker-girl's shoulder. Dockrat shook her head, mutely. "Okay, then go to the shore, I know I saw your parents there."

She nodded, balancing her baby brother on her hip, and took off with the chickens running behind her. Dagur glanced at Tuff unreadably, getting back on Shattermaster. "Come on, guys. We've got lots more people to find."

\------

Heather scanned the roiling smoke for signs of movement, Snotlout following her. He'd already relayed several children and a net full of panicking dairy goats to the shore, but all they'd found for the past half-hour were three bodies.

There wasn't anything they could have done; the Shellshocker had collapsed the building on top of them killing the people instantly. Heather bit her lip until it bled, trying hard to control her emotions. Not because she wanted to cry; no, she wanted to avenge and rage and scream -

"Hey," Snotlout said, thankfully interrupting those impulses. "Are there any more houses up in these hills? I think they could use us down there. Lots of fire."

Heather nodded and got back on Windshear. "There's two more houses, but I know they're empty - the Bromlok family was all accounted for at the shore. You're right - we need to help the others."

She took off on Windshear and Snotlout followed. He was being oddly quiet, obviously struggling to say something, but when he did, Heather was pleasantly surprised.

"I think Fishlegs would be proud of how awesome a leader you've become. No matter what that _Lichen_ guy says, anyway."

Heather stared at him and then smiled genuinely. "Snotlout, I think that's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me. I've actually been worrying a little whether Fishlegs might have second thoughts about dating a Berserker."

"Why? Because you're good at it? That's crazy! You're going to be a Chieftain _someday_ whether Fishy likes it or not. He's just going to have to learn to like it."

Heather smiled at Snotlout again but it faded once she saw the lower village. Everything was on fire and she could see her brother and the twins helping people up the cellar stairs of a tavern. Apparently that's where many had fled when the attacks started - to their root cellars - only to be trapped there by blocked doorways.

Snotlout took the injured men, women and children to the shore, while the twins distributed mugs of clean water to the gasping survivors. Once all the villagers they could find were safely transported, Snotlout returned to help round up whatever clean water, food and livestock remained.

Dagur stood watch, scanning the horizon for more flaming blue artillery. Seeing nothing flash in the clouds for several whole minutes, he sighed in weary relief.

"I think our brother managed to drive the Grimborns off," he remarked to Heather. She looked through the spyglass as well. All was quiet, but it did little to raise her spirits.

"Brother, do you think Lichen was right? What if we brought this on -"

"Heather, listen," Dagur said, turning to her. "Our people need us now. They may blame us harshly, but it's only because they're in pain that they're lashing out. We can't leave now when they need us most. Part of being a leader is accepting responsibility - even when it's not our fault. We have to show them that we're willing to stay and fix things."

"Wow . . ." sniffled a voice. Tuffnut stood directly behind them, teary eyed. He was holding a soot-covered hen wrapped in a towel and gently coaxing it to drink some water out of a bowl. "No truer words spoken, D. That was beautiful, and I think Hiccup should _definitely_ attend one of your seminars. He could stand to learn a thing or two about being a great leader."

Heather crossed her arms, knowing backhanded sass when she heard it, but Dagur grinned, obviously touched. "Thank you, Boy-nut. That was really brave of you earlier, running recklessly into that flaming house for Dockrat and her hens."

"What?! You ran into a --?!" Heather yelped in alarm. "Tuffnut Thorston, you did _not_!" She looked him over quickly, seeing singed hair and blistered skin. "You are _unbelievable_ \- you are going back to shore and getting some salve on you!"

"Wow, geez, you're welcome - OWOWOW! EASY!"

Dagur chuckled and left Tuff to the tender mercies of his sister, who was forcefully steering him over to Windshear.

Coming up beside him, Ruffnut watched the exchange and snickered. "Siblings, am I right?" She pet a yak calf as it gently butted her leg for more water. Dagur gave her a slightly amused look and nodded in agreement.

\-------

The death toll was ten people - six of them elderly, two infants, and a young newlywed couple. She had been pinned by a fallen beam, he had stayed with her and both succumbed to fire.

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, not by far, thanks to everyone's hard work and bravery. But still, the Berserker clan mourned its loss keenly, as well as their own ruined homes.

Even as they worked to respect their dead, weaving flower wreaths and building pyres, Lichen was out to cause further grief.

"A pity," he kept saying loudly, shaking his head as he walked about. "Such a lovely couple they were - I saw them alive just hours ago. Ach, and those poor little babes unable to withstand the smoke. Not to mention, the widow Skylige! She was a good woman - a pillar of our community. Gone! And I wonder who's to blame."

Lichen didn't look directly at Heather or Dagur, but it was clear what his intent was. Snotlout, Tuffnut and Ruffnut all glowered at him.

"Okay, listen up, _buttercup_ -" Ruff snarled, getting in the old man's face. "You wanna blame someone for this? Blame Viggo. Blame us Riders for not getting to everyone sooner! Heck, you can even blame Loki himself if it'll make you feel better! But those crazy Dragon Hunters would have attacked this village sooner or later, with or _without_ a Chieftain - so you're _damn_ _lucky_ to have two of the best Chieftains **_you'll ever get_**!"

"Ruff," Heather started gently, though she was obviously touched.

"That's right! And as we've told your cousin _Mildew_ several times - that is, **before** he betrayed us to the Outcasts -" Tuff threw in casually. "You need to put up and shut up."

"Yeah! Shut your gob and get a job!" Snotlout added.

"Ohh! _Nice_ one, Snothat!" Tuffnut praised his friend. It earned him a punch in the gut that completely winded him.

"It's **Snotlout**! You know that, you muttonhead!" the Jorgenson boy hissed to the now gasping, whimpering blond.

Lichen grumbled but backed down, going off to sulk ominously on the fringes of the somber activity. The villagers seemed grateful for the respite, as they continued to lay their loved ones to rest.

The Riders' defense had left some impact, because later that night and little by little, most villagers had approached Dagur and Heather in the interest of cooperation on rebuilding their village. And also, to informally welcome the new leadership.

"We must leave you all briefly - to find out what Hiccup has learned about our enemy's new weapon. We will return before daybreak with more news," Dagur told the Berserkers. They gave a ragged cheer, equal parts exhaustion and fierce determination.

Heather's heart clearly went out to them, for she and Windshear departed for the Edge first - visibly distraught. Dagur and the Riders followed, giving her a bit of a headstart.

Snotlout frowned in worry, trying to see her through the clouds. "Maybe we should talk to her," he suggested to Dagur. The Berserker shook his head.

"Let her be, friend. She hates it when people see her cry."

"Yeah, don't sisters just _hate_ that? I can't count all the times Ruff's thrown things at me whenever I catch her crying," Tuffnut supplied.

"What are you talking about? _You're_ the one crying all the time!"

Tuff gasped. "How dare you - I **never** cry! I just get bugs in my eyes. All the time! They _really_ like my eyes for some reason."

"Oh really? Just yesterday you found a spider with only seven legs and you cried **all** **night** about how much pain it must be in -" Ruffnut argued hotly.

Dagur raised an eyebrow and glanced questioningly over at Snotlout. "Should I change the subject or . . .?"

"You know what, don't even bother, just let them tire themselves out," the boy sighed, apparently far too used to this.

"Hmm. Okay. Thanks, Snotlout."

His response was a frustrated scream. "It's **_SNOTHAT_**!"

Poor Snotlout was so tired, he didn't even realize his error at first. The Twins stopped their arguing and stared. Dagur huffed, mildly hurt. "Okay, _sorry_ , Snothat. I'll get it right from now on." He flew ahead, frowning.

'Helpful' as always, and delighted beyond measure, the Twins raised their fists in unison. "SNOTHAT, SNOTHAT, OI, OI OI!" they hollered and raced to catch up with Heather and Dagur.

". . . Okay. That's it. I officially hate everything," Snot muttered, too tired to care anymore. Beneath him, Hookfang chortled.

 

\- end


End file.
